AURA:LOCK
by honored cur
Summary: (I suck at summaries) Cammie and Kazu wake up after a bad mission in Atlas, with a new telepathic bond the two following orders gaining their teammates. The world like that of RWBY but not everything was the same, and Cammie being a fan may know a little too much, and she is a faunus now? This is going to be weird (Romance coming later)


In the Gen:Lock Universe, the Gen:Lock team was on the move on a recently found Union facility, according to the reports it was a secret weapon production, possibly one of if not THE base Nemesis was created and enhanced at. The team had divided up, Chase and Yaz were doing aerial reconoscience, they had already located the location and was moving searching for the ideal attack position from above. Valentina was doing her usual job as the sniper, she was laying on a nearby cliff side her optics focusing down the scope of her sniper rifle, she was routinely giving updates on what she can observe. A lack of Union patrols were visible, not even many guards appeared to be on the outside.

"Be prepared they probably got automated defenses hidden." Chase said over the radio. The Walker team was moving in their striders circling the facility preparing for the command to start their motion, the two units the closest where the final members of the Gen:Lock squad. Cammie and Kazu were moving through the treeline, while Cammie moved trying to avoid the trees Kazu was as always not really caring for his stealth, strolling through and breaking branches and pushing trees out of his way more often than not.

"Trying to let everyone know we are here Kazoo?" Cammie growled her mechanical ears moving searching for auditory signals of enemies. Kazu looked over his shoulder with a careless shrug speaking in his native tongue.

"We kicked Nemesis ass, we can kick any Union ass."

Cammie let a soft inaudible chuckle, Kazu was a moron but he was not wrong. They succeeded in beating the Union's ultimate soldier perhaps they did not need stealth. She looked to the sky seeing the yellow and blue mech soaring in the sky. If the Union had advanced sensors up and running they would probably been spotted but the team was not expecting to stay stealthed the entire mission. Kazu stopped and waved his hand aiming at a black metal wall.

"This the spot?" he asked as Cammie scanned the wall, it was as she suspected a slight weak point from where two panels linked together, she gave him a thumbs up as he cracked his mechanical knuckles before he slammed his fist into it. A shred of metal bent backwards allowing Kazu to grip and rip through the metal exposing electronics inside the wall. Cammie remotely integrated with the technology as the lights across the facility died.

"They are running dark!" Cammie announced.

"Alright gang begin assault!" Chase said as he and Yaz dived down. Kazu let out an excited roar as he rammed through the wall with his shoulder breaking through the wall. Metal debris fell inside as he stomped around swinging at their structure destroying as much of their facility as he could. The air team began firing from above at the roof, and Cammie had her pistols drawn with her drones looking for Union.

"Uh...guys we are making a lot of noise, but seems to be we are lacking enemies." Cammie said looking around as Kazu broke an inner wall. "Think it's a trap?"

"Perhaps it would but-" Chase was cut off quickly as a white beam of energy blasted into Kazu knocking him flat on his metallic ass, he groaned standing up as a tall black slim mechanical model even taller than the holons, with large triangular shoulders and four arms, a single glowing red eye locked on them.

"The Nemesis is alive?" Cammie shrieked hopping back her pistols raised, the Nemesis moved forward, it looked almost the same as it did when she ripped her holon's head off in their first encounter, the only difference was it had a new breastplate on one with a glowing white core. The core glowed somehow black light was spiraling around it before it fired again and Kazu let out a scream as one of his arms is burned straight through, it was not a crude severing of mechanical bits like when the Nemesis attacked her, this time the arm was melted through. Cammie's optics widened as she took a step back, the amount of heat alone that would be needed to melt through that would have been horrifying to imagine. Kazu struggled to his feet as he drew his blade with his own hand. "Kazu are you alright? You lost an arm!"

"I'll be fine! You lost worst, I can handle it...right now we got to worry about IT." Kazu growled as he charged at the Nemesis, the Nemesis was not speaking, it moved slower than normal its four arms just barely blocked Kazu's attack. Its slower speed did not last as it gripped Kazu limbs raising him up as the beam began to charge. Cammie aimed her pistols using the drone to fire at the exposed joints, it did not have the extra appendages or thrusters from the battle of Chicago but it must of had stronger armor or something as it took every hit slamming its claw onto Kazu's face clearly trying to rip it off. Cammie scowled and leaped tackling into it forcing the claws to loosen enough for Kazu to escape. The two looked at one another as they triggered mind share, feeling their minds link as Kazu's combat expertise flowed into Cammie. The two rushed together striking their fists in to Nemesis, but to their surprise the Nemesis was struggling to keep up.

"Wait...this seems too easy…" Cammie said as her scanners studied the chest plate. She looked surprised stepping back as the data flowed. "Whoa that is one hell of a generator?"

"What?" Kazu asked looking at his younger teammate.

"The thing on its chest its…" but before Cammie said anything Kazu had stabbed his blade into the white light and the Nemesis went limp. The entity body started to glow and warp distorted as white energy flowed from its chest, Kazu stepped back his blade appeared to be growing thin and spiraling into the white.

"What is going on?"

"Oh no...I think we just created something like a black hole…" Cammie said as she tried to help Kazu on his feet the energy expanding with everything flown into it. "Its growing we gotta move!"

"Cammie run! Forget me!" Kazu screamed trying to toss Cammie away but she refused to let go, she shook her head as Kazu's body started to be pulled by the gravity of the expanding mass. His holons frame was growing thin being spun into the center. "I'll just download!"

"R-right!" Cammie said sometimes she forgot about the ability to abandon their holon bodies in emergency, but this solution did not matter. "Guys we need an emergency download now!"

"We read you Cammie, we are preparing for emergency download! Give us a few." Migaz said over the radio but static soon took over, she felt the pull as the vortex was sucking them in.

"There ain't enough time…" she whimpered as Kazu wrapped his arm around her holding her in a hug.

"I am sorry Cammie...this is my fault…" Kazu said holding her tight, Cammie clung to her older teammate and friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure out what it was earlier Kazu...maybe this wouldn't happen otherwise…" she cried and then the two were gone absorbed in the vortex. The others tried to retreat but it was futile...the world was doomed.

* * *

Cammie's eyes burst open as she gasped sitting up in her bunk, she was in a cold sweat, her eyes darting around the cold metal barracks, she clasped her hand on her chest feeling her heart beating faster than ever she was worried she was about to have a bloody heart attack. She felt her eyes watering as she curled up on her bed, burying her face in her knees as she began to cry.

"I can't believe how real that felt…at least I got you guys here." Cammie said raising her head, her eyes slightly red and puffy when she noticed she was not in the barracks she was used to. She was on a cot, but it was not her usual bunk, there were no other beds of any kind in the room. It was small like a single room apartment, she saw a small light on the wall that looked like it was a haptic interface, there was a small desk with a few drawers, and in the corner a military style duffle bag and backpack both clearly packed. There was no other humans in the room. She looked around and noticed not even her robotic pet was missing, she pouted not liking being alone as she finally noticed even her clothes were different. She was not wearing her usual pajamas, she was wearing a pair of white shorts that went just halfway down her thigh, she wore a white tank top that covered her torso fine but left her shoulders and arms fully exposed, on the chest was a mark that she swore she'd seen before it was a black background with an image of a white ring with a white gear inside it, and a staff lined straight down the middle she knew what it was she just could not put a name to it, was it another organization? It was not the Polity, not the E.S.U. not even Union emblem.

"This is so fucking weird…" she muttered to herself as she ran her hand through her blonde hair feeling a long pair of fluffy white bunny ears. No big deal was just her bunny ears...her ears that were not mechanical...she let out a shriek as she heard Kazu voice.

"Cammie you okay?" he asked he sounded tired. Cammie looked around and saw nothing but he sounded like she was in the same room as him.

"Where are you Kazoo?"

"What do you mean I am in the bed, I just...where am I?" he asked his voice now with a slightly confused tone as a knock was heard on the wall near Cammie's bed. "What happened! Are we prisoners?"

"Easy Kazoo, you seem to be next door to me." Cammie said giving a light tap on the wall she heard the bang. The two both knocked the wall again insuring it was the other on the side. "But this makes no sense...you sound like your in my room…"

"Same...side effect from the mind sharing?"

"Maybe but that wouldn't explain why I got rabbit ears...I mean not entirely unhappy but why do I got them?"

"Don't you wear them as a hair band?" Kazu asked, Cammie heard he was moving in his own room, but despite the sound of his footsteps growing farther away she heard him clear...maybe the mindsharing had established some kind of telepathic link between the two. Cammie pouted a bit, while Kazu was not her least favorite person she was a bit disappointed that she established her first telepathic link was Kazu, was not even clear how MUCH of her thoughts he knew...poor Kazu he will not last long if he has unfiltered access to the teenage scots mind.

"Yes normally but this time they feel real, they even got white fur!" Cammie said as she looked at her shadow, and twitched her bunny ear slightly it was not much different than her holon's mechanical ears just fleshier. She was giggling a bit while gently rubbing her ear, it tickled a bit but she had dreams of this but her pleasure was gone when her mind went back to asking why. "Kazoo...how does it look over there?"

"Metal room, a desk, some light on the wall…"

"Same here...in fact...do you see a door?" Cammie said looking around she saw a vent for air conditioning but not a door. "How did we get here?"

"Who cares we...what in the world?" Kazu asked himself.

"What is it Kaz? Find something?" Cammie asked as she opened up the drawers in her desk, she found a single white and black uniform again seemed very familiar but not sure how, and underneath it she saw her Gen:Lock armor. She gave a sigh of relief and started to strip to put on her familiar armor, while doing so she discovered she had dog tags on. On it said 'SPC MacCloud, Cameron' on one and the other had her blood type, birthday and '(F)' next to female for sex. "That's weird…"

"Did you find some strange uniform and the Gen:Lock Armor?" Kazu asked as he knocked on the metal again, this time harder he must already be wearing the armor. "Do you know what 'Atlesian' is?"

"What?"

"It's on this tag around my neck, SPC Iida, Kazu and Atlesian Military." his words started to turn the gears in her head, she flipped her tag over again and saw it just as he said she was wearing a tag stating her as an 'Atlesian' soldier. She looked through her drawers again the uniform that she started to cover her Gen:Lock armor with had a pair of boots underneath in it was a collapsed device. Her eyes lit up as she pulled it out and opened it having a holographic, haptic interface it was not mixed reality, this was actually there...and she knew WHAT it was.

"It's a bloody scroll!" she squealed with excitement.

"What? You found a scroll? What is on it?"

"No not a boring old paper scroll, a scroll from RWBY!" she answered with a grin, as she started to play with her new electronic toy. Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo….Beacon academy, Atlas Academy, Shade Academy, and Haven Academy...all places from RWBY. she quickly moved through and found a camera taking an image of herself with the scroll and saw she was right she had bunny ears…"Am I a faunus?"

"What are you talking about, do you know what's going on?

"Kazoo I think we jumped into another dimension...what was the last thing you remembered before waking up in this room?" Cammie said as she moved through and found images of herself, Kazu, Yaz, Valentina, Chase, Leon, and Miranda were all together in the white and black atlesian uniforms with caps on, none seemed to be wearing the gen:lock armor and they were smiling while saluting...while Cammie was the only one changed with white ears, the others seemed pretty normal...though it looked like they were touching Chase...was he not a projection? How old was the image...in fact everyone looked slightly younger other than her, Miranda still had her scar on her cheek but it was as if they were closer to her age...what happened.

"I remember we were fighting Nemesis...I stabbed it and then everything went white...It was a dream though we died and didn't download." Kazu said his words were abnormally calm, it was what gave away that it made him uneasy, she could not see him but she knew he was shaking like she did waking up.

"It felt so real right?"

"Did we share dreams?"

"Possibly...I think...we got put in another reality...one I think based on the series RWBY." Cammie said as she finished tying her boots and walked to the light on the wall putting her hand on it, she felt the scanner of the haptic interface go over her and the wall panel slid open exposing a hallway. "The light on the wall is a door Kaz!"

She waited outside for a few moments before Kazu succeeded in opening the door. Cammie must admit the doors were well hidden, if you did not know they were there the people inside probably would have been safe from an attacker...that was probably the point, to hide the sleeping soldiers and anyone else in these rooms, kept them safe and in case of an invasion then the soldiers could ambush the invader. Kazu was a tall man with shoulder length black hair that had tied in a topknot with a red band, he had a goatee but it was abnormally trimmed, his broad shoulders and fit torso was garbed in the red Gen:lock armor with the white atlesian uniform tossed over it.

"Did you trim your goatee Kazoo?" Cammie asked eyeing his chin deciding if she liked the look or not.

"I did not, I awoke like this…" Kazu grumbled rubbing his chin Cammie's eyes widened as he heard her companion speak english and Kazu had a similar expression when his eyes locked on Cammie's white ears as he pointed at her head. "You got rabbit ears!"

"Your speaking english!" she screamed back as the two just started to freak out hundreds of questions running through their heads, some of which came from the other over their abnormal mental link. The two were practically frozen in their mental traps when a third voice snapped them out.

"There you two are!" the familiar voice said with a frustrated tone, storming down the hallway was a familiar face, Leon August he was an average height caucasian man walking down in his atlesian uniform, he had neck length brown hair that was combed neatly and tucked under a white military cap, he had a bit of stubble and he was looking younger probably was only a year or two older than Cammie now. Was everyones age different? Why was Cammie still seventeen? She did not care as she ran up, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly in a hug to his confusion, Kazu slowly approaching behind her with a relieved smile as he pat his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Your awake!" Kazu said mentally shaking a bit, he did not know WHY he started to

speak english or why he was trimmed beard but he did not care Leon was out of his coma.

"It is you right Leon?" Cammie said looking up with big eyes and a smile. Leon looked at

the two confused as he awkwardly pat Cammie's head, being pet was weird but somewhat enjoyable...was this because of her new faunus traits?

"I have been up for hours...are you two okay?" Leon asked as Cammie pulled back and coughed a bit as she tried to look somewhat composed. "Why is your uniform open Kazu?"

"I don't like the color…" Kazu mumbled staring at the light white focused uniform, most of his clothing is primarily black or red now he is basically in the opposite color focus and he was not fond. Leon rubbed his temples and sighed.

"We are on General Ironwood's special ship for deployment on a special mission and your not even in...what are you wearing underneath?" Leon asked staring at Kazu's exposed Gen:Lock armor.

"It's our Gen:Lock armor don't you recognize it?" Kazu asked flexing his arms a bit as Leon shook his head.

"I have not...where did you get it...are you supposed to wear it?" Leon questioned his eyes looking it up and down, Cammie bit her tongue resisting the urge to make a comment about him checking the tall fit male out.

"They are special armor that we had in our drawers with our uniforms, we were under the impression we were to wear them under our normal uniform." Cammie lied as Kazu looked at her, she merely told him to be silent and follow her lead which he replied still in japanese...how strange that their telepathy kept his native tongue. Must think in only his native tongue then. Leon shook his head and shrugged accepting their words.

"Whatever, come on the general is waiting on us, but for the record if you were not supposed to wear that then it's on YOU not me." Leon said aiming a finger at Kazu before waving his hand for them to follow as he walked off, the two looked at one another and shrugged following Leon.

* * *

The three stood inside a large room, it had numerous screens on the wall and a large table that was just a raised platform from the floor, Kazu leaned on the wall his arms crossed, Leon stood calmly at attention about three feet from the table facing the door, and Cammie was doing her thing of waiting rubbing her hands on her soft fur, it was so silky smooth she hopes she knew how to maintain her ear fur well enough to keep it like this. The door opened up and Leon raised his arm into a salute, was he always so strict with military protocol? Cammie and Kazu looked in the direction as the figure came into sight Cammie saluted just in case and gestured for Kazu to do the same, he did but lazily. The man coming in was a tall older man, his black hair was starting to gray, he was in a white suit with a bright red tie, one of his hands and Cammie knew the rest of that arm as well was a metal prosthetic. Cammie knew a lot of this man, General Ironwood and under his suit jacket he likely had his crazy powerful pistol. He walked with his hands behind his back a pair of white gloves were on covering most of his hands exposing the wrists still.

Ironwood moved into the room slowly, and behind him was the sight that made Cammie excited. It was Penny Polendina, she walked calmly with a smile behind Ironwood, she had chin length curly orange hair with an ahoge on top, her bright green eyes sparkled with her excitement, light freckles decorated her fair skin, normally she wore a blouse but instead she wore a similar atlesian uniform, unlike there's which was much like a navy uniform of white and black. Penny's was a whitish-gray uniform, her collar went up a bit higher only a bit of her green and black collar underneath was visible, she wore a pair of gloves, and a green tie, her hair which to Cammie's memory decorated with a pink bow was now a pure snow white. The way she was walking and dressed Penny seemed to be imitating Ironwood. The two stoop across from Leon and the others and Ironwood gave a stern salute not showing any ease in his stoic expression, Penny looked at Ironwood and quickly followed...she reminded Kazu of a kid trying to be like their dad.

"At ease." Ironwood said with a soothing but deep voice while lowering his arm, as the others followed behind him, the general cleared his throat as images of beacon academy started to appear on the screens. "You have been chosen to be a part of our special teams to go to Beacon academy, you will be posing as standard students and forming alliances if possible. We are trying to strengthen our bond with Vale as well as learn more of their teachings that may give us an edge."

"It is an honor sir!" Leon barked enthusiastically still standing at attention.

"Come now Corporal I said you can be at ease...mind if I call you Leon?" Ironwood said giving a gentle smile, Cammie bit her lip Ironwood was definitely too old for her but he was a very well built man, he was muscular, he had the silver fox look going for him, and she was fighting every fiber of her body to not nerd out over his cybernetics or Penny.

"T-that is fine sir!" Leon squeaked clearly uneasy by the casual tone the general was giving.

"So then we have already deployed CRWM yesterday, they have already started to settle in and Beacon is expecting you all tonight. I have called you here for final briefing since we will have minimal interaction with you for some time. You are to funciton as a form of espionage team, only hindering Beacon and Vale if they pose a serious threat to Atlas and its people. In addition you are to be helping my…" Ironwood paused looking at Penny who gave a smile. "My daughter, Penny Polendina-"

"Salutations!" Penny chimed in happily.

"You are to help Penny with her social skills, and becoming a superior huntsman." Ironwood stated as he looked at them staring at Kazu's gen:lock armor before he could speak again Cammie spoke up.

"And to ensure her secret as a robot is hidden right?" Cammie blurted before covering her mouth with both her hands, her rabbit ears drooping as she regretted her actions. She spoke out of line which might get her in trouble with a military organization, and she just blurted out a HUGE secret. To her surprise Penny and Ironwood looked at her wide eyed in surprise as Penny giggled slightly. Leon looked at disbelief at Penny.

"It appears to be you chose a team that is very efficient at gathering information 'father'." Penny said smiling at Ironwood, the older man repositioned himself turning his back to Cammie to hide that he was thrown off by her accurate statement.

"Yes of course, I chose these three for their performance, skills, aptitude, and their compatability for you Penny. Now despite the Doctor's best attempts you will NOT be team PCKL." Ironwood stated as images of the four appeared on the screen in order of Penny, Cammie, Kazu, and Leon. Cammie wondered if the doctor he menitoned was Doctor Weller or someone else, the images on the screen began to shift and eventually stopped when Leon was in front, followed by Kazu, Cammie and Penny in the back. "Corporal Leon August will be the leader of team AIMP."

"Amp?" Kazu asked raising a brow "Do we get to be a band?"

"I like the name…" Penny mumbled looking down sounding slightly defeated, Kazu stared at her for a moment raised his fist and punched himself in the cheek his suit glowing increasing his strength as he knocked himself over.

"Kaz!" Cammie gasped rushing to him. "Why did you hit yourself?"

"I was feeling guilty...I am not sure WHY but it felt like the right thing to do…" Kazu spoke in their mind. Cammie looked at their adorable teammate and nodded, the two made a promise without speaking they wished to do their best for Penny.

"So what about our weapons?" Cammie asked as Ironwood snapped his fingers.

"Of course, we took your requests for your weapons to be upgraded just as we did with team CRWM. if you look to the table they should be on display now." Ironwood grinned as he heard the soft whirl of gears moving as the panel that was a table opened up exposing another Gen:Lock suit this one a dark olive color, a large red handle when Kazu picked it up he felt the familiarity of it as he swung it out the handle shifted and exposed the hidden part of the blade revealing a single hooked greatsword that made him smile, the handle was strange as he noticed a trigger and two barrels attached to it.

"What is with this handle?" Kazu mumbled, Cammie leaned in to whisper softly.

"Its a shotgun as well, you probably load dust rounds in it to pump it up. Common kind of thing in RWBY."

"Cool…" Kazu mumbled razing his blade and with a flick of his wrist retracted it into an easier to contain size.

Leon was looking at a rifle of olive coloration with some blue accents on it, unlike Kazu's other than a bayonet attached he did not appear to have a melee form for his weapon. Leon carefully inspected his weapon and then pulled a thick bracelet like device that was next to it, he strapped it to his wrist and with a heavy downward thrust of his bracelet covered arm a glowing shield of energy hummed to life spiraling out of the top of his wrist as he moved his arm around smiling at it. Penny did not appear to have a weapon on the table, but Cammie knew what her weapon was already, what more intrigued her was her weapon set was odd. A pair of white pistols with green accents, unsurprising they even had tiny rabbit emblems on their handles to her delight, a single combat knife, a type of pack that seemed to be tossed around her shoulder and a large object covered in a cloth.

"While it is not as powerful as you requested miss MacCloud, the bag maintains an automatic track bound turret that should aid you in combat, as well as the upgrades you requested for your companion." Ironwood said.

"My companion? You mean Kazu?" Cammie asked aiming a thumb at her large friend who was infatuated with his new sword. Ironwood moved over and pulled the cover off to reveal what looked like Nugget. Nugget was Cammie's robotic pet who normally rested no more than half her head, this Nugget had a white and green color scheme now and stood around two feet tall. She ran her hand across the currently dormant machine, it was a strong but light metal, mobility should be fine it had a slightly rounded pointed head with large ears attached to it, a bulbish metal tail, slender limbs that were just big enough for its body but big enough to hinder its mobility. She could see a few secret panels across the torso and back, was it for storing things or revealing secret parts, or where they merely for maintenance. So many questions but other than the size, color, and some minor alterations it DID seem like her Nugget. She put her hand on its head as two glowing blue-green eyes lit up they were massive taking nearly a third of its mechanical head but Cammie loved the sight. She saw Nugget stretch as if it was sleeping for a long time, shaking itself slightly and sitting at attention at Cammie. It had a markings at its chin that implied it could open that section but it showed no sign of opening as a mouth but the big expressive eyes told Cammie Nugget was happy to see her. She wrapped her arms around its metal neck and held it close. "NUGGET LOOK AT HOW BIG YOU ARE!"

Nugget gave a cheerful slightly mechanical noise that sounded somewhat like some mammalian creature maybe a fox? Cammie did not care she had her pet again and this time he was jumbo sized, sure she could not put him in her pocket like before but maybe they could play fetch together or something. She did not know exactly what to do she was just excited by the prospect of her robotic companion new form.

"Sir what's with this new armor?" Leon asked holding the olive gen:lock armor staring at it with confusion as he pulled on it slightly showing that the internals were slightly elastic.

"Its Gen:Lock armor." Kazu and Cammie said at the same time but to their surprise Ironwood spoke as well.

"Its Aura:Lock armor."

"What?" the two dimension hoppers asked puzzled as Ironwood looked confused.

"Your wearing your Aura:Lock armor already...I do not know HOW you obtained yours early we were supposed to display them and go over what they do here...where did you obtain yours Specialist Iida?"

"My drawer." Kazu said nonchalantly, he was not lying it was that easy but Ironwood did not seem to believe him.

"He's being honest sir, my suit was in mine too." Cammie said opening her uniform slightly to show it, though Leon and Ironwood politely looked away Kazu did not both given he knew what was underneath her uniform and Penny just smiled.

"I must say 'father' this is a very interesting team I have. I am quite excited for Beacon."

"Well then do you KNOW what the armor does?" Ironwood asked looking at the others.

"Uh...good protection and easier to enter our holons?" Cammie stated getting another weird look from Ironwood.

"Giving us super-strength so we can kick ass?" Kazu added.

"Close...the A.L. armor is a byproduct from when we were producing Penny. The armor has its own aura that it feeds into you, thus making your own abilities superior as well as superior healing, and defense from it. I believe your semblance will do well with it Specialist." Ironwood said looking at Kazu who scratched his head in confusion.

"Semblance?" he asked looking at Cammie in confusion.

"We'll talk about it later." she signaled in his mind it was actually pretty handy to be able to telepathically message Kazu and avoid awkward dialogue with the natives of the world. Ironwood went on and on about the things to be clear about, Cammie knew most of it from being a fan of the old show, Kazu was barely conscious through most of it only kept awake from Cammie mentally screaming at him. Another benefit of their telepathic bond.

"Well then now that you have your weapons, armor and have met your new teammate. Go get your stuff we will be landing shortly, you are dismissed." Ironwood said calmly as Penny nervously grabbed his sleeve.

"U-uh sir...I have a request." she sheepishly announced.

"What is it Penny?" Ironwood said, he was coming off like a stern father but he also sounded like he DID care about Penny, Cammie made note of this to investigate later.

"Since we are a team now...and Beacon seems to have teams room mostly together...may I spend time alone with Cammie? You know to form bonds of us and so I can have a female friend?" Penny asked poking her fingers together, Cammie bit her lip Penny seemed so cute she just wanted to squeeze the nervous girl. Ironwood stared at Penny for a moment then looked at Cammie and narrowed his eyes making the Scot start to feel nervous, she had seen that look before in movies and once from her dad but never aimed at her, was Ironwood actually a protective father in this universe, and did that mean he thinks Cammie can't be protected with his sweet robo-daughter?

"Request: Approved." Ironwood said gently putting a hand on Penny's head. "Your stuff is already in the cargo bay you can help her bring hers."

"Thank you!" Penny exclaimed with a giant smile as she wrapped her arms around the tall older man and seemed to be using too much force given that Ironwood's face started to turn blue as he tapped her shoulder repeatedly, on notice Penny gasped stepping back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It is fine Penny, now go...we will be there shortly I have things to do myself." Ironwood said with a pained smile as he put a hand on his ribs, he would need to check the infirmary about this just in case.

Penny enthusiastically approached Cammie who now had her pistols holstered to her sides, the strange pack on and Nugget walking beside her before Penny said anything Cammie took her hand and the two enthusiastically ran off giggling and speaking to each other about how excited they were they could be friends. Kazu pocketed his shotgun-greatsword, he was not sure what to call it but he did not really mind it was cool and it probably worked, he would not admit he was a little jealous of the fact Cammie had a robotic pet. Leon gave a salute as he took his shield, rifle, and new armor and began to leave.

"Oh Leon, that armor needs as much skin contact as possible, wear clothes over the A.L. and they sync with you better the more you wear them." Ironwood said as Leon nodded affirming he had heard before leaving, when the door was sealed, and Ironwood knew he was alone he pulled out his scroll and dialed up 'Doctor' from his contacts putting it and when he heard an answer. "Doctor, two members of the newly formed AIMP team, they somehow knew about Penny, had the Aura:Lock armor, and one mentioned the unfinished Holon project...do you have anything to say?" Ironwood waited for sometime and nodded hearing it. "Then how do they know so much…?"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **So this idea had been rattling around, its a weird one and hope its popular and I keep this going. I am worried it was a bit dialogue heavy, or this could have been better but I wanted to get this out and hope for the best.

What do you think? Am I doing well? Suggestions? I'd love some feedback.


End file.
